The present invention relates to a system for the display, by a user, of multimedia content items, of the type comprising a network for the transmission of data and at least one multimedia device associated with the network.
A preferred use of the invention is in a museum context, for the management of guided tours for individuals and groups of users, in an exhibition context and in general when it is desired to provide a user with selectively chosen information based on preselected parameters.
Devices and systems are known that are capable of guiding a user while he/she moves inside an environment, typically during a visit to a museum. An example of such devices is described in US2009/0175499A1 of Apple Inc. In this case, a multimedia device is used such as an iPhone or iPad capable of being connected through a wireless Internet network with a server to download from that server information that is useful for identifying one or more of the exhibited works and for obtaining information about the work, about its creator or about other content. These devices are potentially subject to drawbacks in that, by handling information downloaded from the Internet, they can even replace a tour of the museum leading the user to abandon it in favour of a purely virtual tour. In addition, they do not liven up the tour by interactively stimulating the users and do not have specific options to facilitate and monitor tours by groups following guides.